kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Macrosaurus
Overview Macrosaurus is an enormously fat Tyrannosaurus Rex. He is so fat that his arms are totally useless, and he cannot jump. He has a hugely powerful mouth, and an insatiable appetite. He can eat almost anything at all without injury, and frequently does! Origin Macrosaurus is a terrestrial dinosaur who developed an immense appetite. His body managed to adapt to his ridiculous food intake by storing energy quickly in the form of fat. His increasing size made ever-increasing portions a necessity - and so Macrosaurus very quickly eliminated his original food sources. In desperation he began to metabolize rocks & earth - which kept him alive but could not satisfy his hunger. Somehow, his desperation led this perfect eating-machine to bite a hole in the fabric of spacetime itself - creating vortexes to other eras and locations. At first Macrosaurus satisfied himself by eating whatever material came through these rips - but eventually he forced himself through one. Now untethered by time and space, Macrosaurus treats the universe as his personal buffet. Energy System Macrosaurus is fueled by his hunger. Eating objects from the environment will increase his energy meter. Macrosaurus may also eat powerups for enhanced effects. Ranged Combat Macrosaurus can give an enormous belch, releasing a choking cloud all around him. By belching longer, he can increase the size of this cloud, which persists for quite a while on the battlefield. Macrosaurus is immune to his own cloud, but any other monster who enters it will be significantly hampered. Macrosaurus uses this cloud as a tool to limit the mobility of his opponents. In addition to his belch, Macrosaurus can literally tear a hole in reality with his massive jaws - spawning random objects into the arena. These can be used to strike opponents directly as they spawn, they can be picked up and thrown at opponents, or they may simply be eaten. Grappling Macrosaurus grabs objects and other monsters with his giant mouth. He has difficulty lifting monsters in this way, but he can deal so much damage simply by grappling with them that he often doesn't need to actually win the grapple to come out ahead. When Macrosaurus lifts an object such as a boulder or building, he may choose to consume the object for energy. Melee Combat Macrosaurus relies on his incredible bulk in combat. He is surprisingly swift, and charges through his opponents like a bull in a china shop. His massive bulk allows him to blunt the charge attacks of other monsters with ease. He has deadly stomp attacks which create stunning quakes in his immediate vicinity. Weaknesses Macrosaurus is so heavy that he cannot jump normally, which restricts his mobility significantly. He can expend energy to jump, but even then his jumps are quite small and slow compared to other monsters. However, Macrosaurus has access to some of his most devastating attacks from the air - including the dreaded "Doom Flop". Macrosaurus also requires objects to regain energy, so after a long fight he may find himself without additional fuel. He can spawn objects to eat, but the process takes quite a while and leaves him vulnerable to attack during his snack. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Macrosaurus does everything with gusto - or not at all! He would forget to keep fighting his opponent if they didn't stay nearby. But once Macrosaurus sets his (tiny) mind to something, he doesn't bother re-evaluating his position based on new evidence. When Macrosaurus gets something he wants (usually food) he can be very happy! *Combat Focus: Macrosaurus is all about charging - his high weight and quick speed make him a bull in a china shop. His arms are useless for combat. His basic “jab” attacks are belly bumps. His feet can kick forward, but are a bit slow when doing so. Macrosaurus's jaw is quite formidable - being both damaging and quick. But he has limited agility for using it against opponents. When charging, Macrosaurus lowers his head to strike with the crown of his skull. He also has several object-spawning animations which revolve around VFX placed on his jaw. *Special Considerations: We will need to create objects for Macrosaurus to spawn. His clinch animations will need to use his mouth - which could be tricky. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Fall of Nemesis Category:Monster Category:Tan Kaiju Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Good Kaiju Category:Fall of Nemesis Monsters